Ixtab
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: El nombre debió advertirle algo, pero Mauricio Salais, al conocerla, se preocupó más porque su apellido era Nicté. Y sin embargo terminó enamorado de ella, formando una familia con ella, y fue cuando ya no lo esperaba que ella hizo honor a su nombre, aunque era lo que menos deseaba. Todo fuera por el futuro de otros, incluyendo el de la hija de ambos.


_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, empleo parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otra parte, trama y personajes sí son míos, así como los vistazos de la magia mexicana, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _El presente texto participa en el Reto Especial "Día de la Madre", de "El Foro de las Expansiones"._

 _A mi madre, que sé que jamás leerá esto, pero que por el ruido que hice al teclear, sabe que lo escribí. Gracias por darme de cara con la realidad sin dejar de lado mis sueños._

* * *

 **Ixtab.**

A través de los siglos, la familia Nicté se sentía orgullosa de que su apellido hubiera sobrevivido pese a los periodos sangrientos de la historia de México, en los cuales más de un miembro se vio involucrado. Cierto era que los _macehualtin_ (los no magos) eran los que causaban la mayoría de los conflictos nacionales, pero eso no significaba que no llegaban a afectar a los magos.

Por otra parte, los Nicté raramente eran tratados sin una pizca de temor, debido a los rumores a su alrededor, que dictaban que poseían ciertos dones un tanto peculiares, aunque pocos eran aquellos que podían confirmarlo.

Mauricio Salais Naollín (1), empleado del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional de la Secretaría de Magia de México, lo que menos tenía en mente era el verse relacionado con una familia como aquella. Se dedicaba de lleno a lo suyo, por lo cual poca o nula atención le prestaba a su entorno.

Eso cambió cuando lo asignaron a un proyecto nuevo y le presentaron a su compañera.

Cierto era que aquella mujer no era la más guapa del mundo, aunque su aspecto era joven y agradable a la vista. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, largo hasta media espalda y ligeramente ondulado, en aquel momento atado en una coleta alta. Sus ojos eran castaños, un color más que normal para gente del país, aunque en ellos se distinguían unas diminutas manchas casi negras, lo que le recordaba a la vez que su madre le presumió un prendedor de ámbar que le obsequió su padre. La nueva empleada usaba anteojos, de forma rectangular y con un armazón plateado delgado y ciertamente, moderno. La túnica que llevaba, blanca con flores moradas bordadas en los puños de las mangas y en la parte baja, no era como la de la mayoría de las mujeres del país, influenciadas por la moda norteamericana y europea, sino que era como las que pocas de su edad usaban, casi igual a un _huipilli_ (2).

—Salais, ella es Nicté, de Inteligencia Mágica. Es experta en el tema, te ayudará bastante.

Mauricio procuró no hacer gestos ni comentarios. Claro, Nicté. Por supuesto, _experta_.

—Mucho gusto —saludó ella, tendiendo la diestra —Me llamo Ixtab, ¿y usted, Salais?

 _Ixtab_ (3)… Vaya humor debían tener en esa familia rara para ponerle así a alguien, pensó él con cierto desdén. Estrechó la mano ofrecida.

—Mauricio. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

—Yo también.

Aquel día fue lo más cordial que se dijeron, pero era suficiente.

Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, Mauricio descubrió en Ixtab una mujer preparada y tenaz. Daba igual lo mucho o poco que dijeran a sus espaldas respecto a su familia, ella procuraba ignorarlo todo y centrarse en el trabajo. Mauricio no pudo más que admirar su coraje y un día, más de dos meses después de haber iniciado a trabajar juntos, se lo hizo saber.

—¿Coraje? —Ixtab prácticamente se echó a reír en cuanto lo escuchó —No es tanto así, créame. Como la gente no sabe de lo que habla, no les hago el menor caso. Nada más.

—¿Segura?

—¡Pues claro! ¿Qué gano yo con pelear con cada idiota que suelta barbaridad y media de mi familia, si sé que son mentiras? ¡Pues nada!

—Eso es verdad.

—¡Mau! —la exclamación, hecha por un hombre de pelo castaño y ojos color miel, se acercó a donde los otros dos estaban enfrascados en la revisión de un montón de documentos —Es hora de comer, ¿no vienes?

—Todavía tengo que…

—¡Nada! Si te malpasas, Xóchitl (4) me mata —el hombre sonrió levemente y miró a la acompañante de su amigo —Hola, soy Iqui (5) García, ¿usted es Nicté, verdad?

Ella asintió con expresión cautelosa, lo cual Mauricio no podía reprocharle. Seguramente esperaba que Iqui, como muchos otros, hiciera algún comentario sarcástico respecto a su familia.

—Mau me contó de usted, pero olvidó decir que era guapa.

Mientras Ixtab soltaba una risita y aseguraba que eso no era cierto, Mauricio fulminaba a Iqui con la mirada. A veces su amigo era demasiado hablador para su propio bien.

—¿Por qué no viene a comer con nosotros, Ixtab?

—Iqui, eso no…

—¡Claro! Tiene que ser hoy porque…

Ella se interrumpió y meneó la cabeza, pero a los otros dos les quedó la impresión de que había cortado su frase de forma brusca, como si hubiera recordado que estaba a punto de decir algo que no debía. ¿Pero qué podría ser?

Sin saberlo, Mauricio no tardaría en conocer la respuesta.

–&–

Pasaron algunos años. Mauricio seguía en Cooperación Mágica Internacional e Ixtab, en Inteligencia Mágica. El más grande cambio en ese tiempo era el estado civil de ambos.

A veces, Mauricio seguía sin creérselo. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido fijarse precisamente en una bruja como esa? Cierto que era bonita, de buen carácter y con más inteligencia que la mayoría, pero su parentela era todo un caso. Por fortuna, los chismes y rumores sobre los Nicté eran solo eso, teniendo muy poco de verdad, por lo que casarse con Ixtab fue lo mejor que pudo hacer.

En aquellos días se preocupaba por ella más de lo normal, pero nadie se lo reprochaba. Después de todo, esperaba a su primer hijo y eso siempre era motivo de alegría.

—Ojalá todos tuvieran tu alegría —masculló Iqui una tarde que se lo llevaba a comer.

Mauricio procuró borrar la sonrisa del rostro de manera que el otro no se diera cuenta. Se había olvidado por completo que Iqui últimamente tenía problemas con su madre.

—¿Y cuándo encargan un niño Xóchitl y tú? —prefirió preguntar.

—En eso estamos, créeme.

Su amigo se había casado hacía poco con su novia, Xóchitl Quezada, que formaba parte de la Guardia Nacional, la Tlapixqui (6). A veces se preguntaba cómo habían acabado juntos si en sus tiempos en Calmécac (7), se la pasaban discutiendo por cualquier tontería.

—Demasiada información —aseguró Mauricio, haciendo una mueca, para luego cambiar el tema nuevamente —¿Y para qué te quería López?

—Dice que hay una vacante para ir a la embajada de Estados Unidos.

—¿Y te lo dijo a ti? Me suena a que quiere que la ocupes tú.

—A mí también. Es un buen sueldo y se me da el inglés.

—¿Y qué pasa con Xóchitl?

—No creo que ella quiera irse. Hablaré con ella y veré qué se puede hacer.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites, me avisas.

Iqui asintió con una leve sonrisa, sin agregar nada más.

Un mes después, Mauricio se estaba despidiendo de su amigo, deseándole feliz viaje y que escribiera en cuanto pudiera. Iqui había apresurado su marcha por una discusión con su madre, y procuraría hacer lo posible porque él y su esposa se mudaran cuanto antes.

—Iqui, ¿por qué no escuchas? —quiso saber Ixtab, que insistió en estar presente cuando el mencionado tomara el traslador internacional —Te digo que si te vas ahora…

—No me pasará nada, Ixtab —la tranquilizó Iqui con una sonrisa —Este primer periodo dura solo unos meses. Les encargo a Xóchitl, que no haga locuras mientras estoy fuera.

—Como si una tlapiani (8) necesitara niñeras —masculló Mauricio por lo bajo.

—¡No es eso! —quiso explicar Ixtab.

Pero Iqui volvió a sonreír, afirmó que pronto escribiría y se fue a tomar el traslador.

—¡Hombre tenía que ser! —soltó Ixtab cuando ella y Mauricio se retiraban de la sala de trasladores de la Secretaría —Me voy a ver a Xóchitl.

—En la Tlapixqui te sacarán a patadas —le recordó Mauricio.

—¡Tonterías! Diré que le llevo un informe a Xóchitl sobre efectos secundarios inusuales de hechizos comunes. Se lo tragarán.

Mauricio contuvo la risa. Sin proponérselo, su mujer podía ser divertida.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos para comer, dile a Xóchitl que la invitamos. Y ten cuidado.

—¡Estoy embarazada, Mau, no inválida!

Esta vez, al ver alejarse a su esposa, Mauricio no pudo contener la carcajada.

–&–

El tiempo siguió su curso y Mauricio se preocupó todavía más.

No era por su futuro hijo, del cual Ixtab aseguraba que sería una niña. No, su amiga Xóchitl estaba angustiada porque Iqui no le contestaba las cartas, lo cual acrecentaba sus temores de que le hubiera ocurrido algo. Mauricio creía que Iqui estaba bien, pues su amigo con frecuencia enviaba reportes de su trabajo al jefe del departamento, pero no había forma de comunicarse con él. Si tan solo supiera más de comunicación _macehualli_... Pero él, terco como pocas veces, apenas aprendió a usar el teléfono y eso por petición de su padre, ya que no había otra forma de contactarse con él.

—¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije! —reclamó Ixtab una noche de enero, al sacar el tema de Iqui.

Ella, poco después de casarse, le confió gran parte del secreto familiar de los Nicté: la existencia de los _Legados_ , dones que habían surgido de la magia ordinaria pero que en la época actual actuaban de forma independiente a la misma, y había muchos de ellos. Ixtab tenía uno de los Legados más raros y complicados, cuyo nombre era largo y venía a significar que a veces soñaba el futuro. Él no se lo creyó hasta que le comentó un día que no fuera a comer al sitio de siempre, un local a pocas calles del Zócalo de la Ciudad de México (y de la Secretaría, ubicada debajo de éste), y al día siguiente se enteró que el local fue asaltado a mano armada, muriendo allí dos personas.

—No dije que no te creyera, pero no entiendo por qué no se lo dijiste a Iqui directamente,

—Sinceramente, Mau, ¿tú piensas que Iqui me hubiera creído?

—Al principio quizá no, pero por una vez te hubiera ayudado ser una Nicté y te habría escuchado si se lo explicabas mejor. ¿Qué va a pasar cuando vuelva? Va a creer que Xóchitl le puso los cuernos o algo así.

Y es que Xóchitl se había enterado que estaba embarazada días antes que su marido se marchara, pero debido a los acontecimientos, no tuvo oportunidad de decírselo. Un motivo más para preocuparse porque Iqui no contestara sus cartas.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Iqui confía en Xóchitl —desdeñó Ixtab con un gesto de mano —Hay que estar al pendiente. Ella no tarda en dar a luz y el niño la tendrá muy ocupada.

—¿El niño? ¿Ya le dijeron en HOGAZ que el bebé es niño?

HOGAZ eran las siglas de Hospital General Aztlán (9), el nosocomio mágico de la capital.

—No, eso se lo dije yo.

Maurició meneó la cabeza con una vaga sonrisa. Quizá hubiera gente que no comprendiera a Ixtab o que no quisiera conocerla al saber su apellido, pero no era su caso.

—Espero que Iqui se digne a venir pronto —comentó Mauricio con pesar.

Ixtab asintió, en acuerdo con su marido.

Conforme transcurrieron las semanas, ninguno de los dos se permitió angustiarse en exceso por sus amigos, pues se ocuparon de lo necesario para recibir a su bebé. Mauricio, aunque para entonces estaba más que convencido del Legado de su mujer, no podía evitar desconfiar un poco con eso de que tendría una hija. Pero viendo a Ixtab tan contenta al decorar la habitación que sería de la niña, no quiso contradecirla.

—¿Cuándo pedirás la licencia por maternidad? —quiso saber Mauricio al terminar de armar la cuna que usaría su bebé.

—Pronto. Estamos a marzo, puedo pedirla hasta mayo si quisiera.

—No vas a esperar tanto, ¿o sí?

—Tal vez. Depende del trabajo. ¡Oye!

Mauricio volteó a verla, pero la exclamación no iba para él. Vio que Ixtab observaba su muñeca derecha, donde llevaba una pulsera hecha con varias tiras de cuero trenzado color marrón oscuro y de la cual colgaban algunos pequeños adornos. Extrañado, se vio la muñeca derecha propia, donde llevaba una pulsera casi idéntica a la de su esposa y quedándose un momento quieto y callado, fue cuando sintió la vibración.

Aquel artilugio, para los magos comunes, era un simple adorno, un regalo de bodas que le había dado su esposa, pero él estaba mejor informado. Ixtab había hechizado la pulsera y algunos de sus adornos para que reaccionaran ante el llamado de auxilio de aquellos que tuvieran una pulsera como esa, y no eran muchos. Cada diminuto adorno estaba enlazado con una persona, solo era cuestión de mirar por unos segundos para saber quién la había activado, pues uno de los adornos empezaría a brillar. Mauricio recordaba haberle preguntado a Ixtab cómo la había hecho y ella, por toda respuesta, sonrió y se llevó un dedo a los labios, dando a entender que era un secreto. Seguramente había aprovechado algo de Inteligencia Mágica que no podía revelar.

En aquel momento, lo que brilló fue una pequeña flor hecha de obsidiana, lo cual sorprendió a Mauricio sobremanera.

—Esto es… —comenzó a pronunciar.

No acabó su frase porque el sonido de una desaparición le indicó que Ixtab se había ido. Como suponía de qué se trataba, no tardó en seguirla.

–&–

Habían sido un par de días extenuantes, pero Mauricio no podía faltar un tercero, so pena de ser amonestada o incluso despedido.

El bebé de Xóchitl se había adelantado. Tal como dijera Ixtab, fue un niño que había heredado los ojos de su padre, al cual Xóchitl decidió llamar Tonatiuh (10) aunque le acarreara otra discusión con su suegra a la que, por cierto, hacía meses que no veía. Mauricio sentía que la situación de su amigo se torcía, pero no sabía hasta qué punto, porque bien mirado ¿acaso nadie más que ellos se habría tomado la molestia de escribirle a Iqui? Quizá era hora de acercarse al padre de Iqui, seguramente alguien tan importante como un ex Secretario de Magia tendría medios para saber de un mago mexicano en el extranjero.

Y sin embargo, no funcionó. Literalmente pasaron años sin saber ni una palabra de Iqui, ni siquiera cuando Mauricio le inventó una excusa a su jefe para que le pidiera volver por unos días. Ixtab y él estaban al pendiente de Xóchitl sin importar que debieran cuidar de su propia hija, una niñita preciosa y alegre cuyo primer nombre, elegido por su madre, era Itzel (11). Al observar a Xóchitl, Mauricio confirmó su creencia de que las mujeres podían ser asombrosas cuando las circunstancias les exigían fortaleza en nombre de sus hijos, siendo en esos momentos cuando se preguntaba, de nuevo, qué pasaba con Iqui.

—¡Mau! —llamó la voz de Ixtab desde la entrada del departamento.

Era junio, en pocos días Itzel cumpliría cuatro años ya, y Mauricio tenía preparado un buen regalo mientras que su mujer se ocupaba de los preparativos de la fiesta. Precisamente al oír aquel llamado, Mauricio se levantó de su escritorio pensando que había surgido algún contratiempo con el sitio, la comida o los invitados, ya que según su reloj de pulso, todavía no era la hora de comer.

—¡Mau! ¿No vino Iqui? —preguntó su mujer de sopetón.

—¿Iqui? ¿Aquí? ¿Por qué?

—¡Acabo de verlo! Pasaba por la Plaza porque me llamaron los de Educación Mágica, quién sabe para qué, ¡y lo vi! ¿Puedes creer que me reclamó que no le escribimos nunca?

—¿Qué cosa? —dejó escapar Mauricio, estupefacto.

—¡Lo que oyes! Fue cuando le dije que no, que él no nos contestaba nunca las cartas, y creo que al principio no me creyó, pero luego solo me pidió que no me preocupara y se fue corriendo. Pensé que había venido para acá.

—No, pero quizá no me fijé bien. Le preguntaré a mi jefe, y si puedes, ve con Xóchitl.

Ixtab asintió y se marchó apresuradamente, dejando a Mauricio con la extraña sensación de que ella sabía algo que no le había querido decir.

–&–

—¡Mau!

El aludido alzó la cabeza del informe que redactaba, pues reconoció la voz aunque hacía mucho que no la oía.

—¿Iqui? —musitó, incrédulo, hasta que el nombrado le tendió la mano y él debió estrechársela en respuesta —¡Ya era hora! —reclamó, dándole un abrazo.

—¿Te parece? No me dejaban volver y como nadie me daba malas noticias…

—¿Dónde estabas? Cuando llegaste, Ixtab me dijo que saliste corriendo.

—Fui a hablar con mis padres.

Eso puso a Mauricio en alerta. Quizá Antonio García, el ex Secretario, fuera un hombre sereno y amable, pero su esposa era otro cantar. De hecho, la última vez que vio a la señora fue al salir de Calmécac y no quería repetir la experiencia.

—¿Por qué? —prefirió indagar.

—Sospecho que todo este relajo es culpa suya. No de mi papá, él sería incapaz, pero mi mamá… —Iqui sacudió la cabeza, apesadumbrado —Bueno, en todo caso, vine a despedirme. Tengo que regresar a la embajada y ni siquiera he podido ir a ver a Xóchitl. ¿Cómo está?

—¿Xóchitl? Bueno, ella…

—¡García! —llamó desde la entrada del departamento una voz impaciente —¡El traslador se va en dos minutos!

—¡Me lleva la…! —maldijo en voz baja Iqui —Mau, veré la forma de hablar contigo y con Xóchitl después, te lo prometo, pero tengo que irme. Salúdame a Ixtab y les encargo otra vez a mi mujer, ¿está bien? De verdad, lamento tener que irme así.

—Espera un momento, te acompaño a…

—¡No, no! Es lo mismo de siempre. Ya tendrán noticias mías.

—¡García!

—¡Ya voy! Hasta pronto, Mau.

Tras darle a su amigo un apresurado abrazo, Iqui García se retiró, dejando a Mauricio tan pasmado que se olvidó de seguirlo hasta la sala de trasladores internacionales. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue a dejarse caer en su silla, creyendo que al menos su amigo ya sabía que hubo un problema con la correspondencia y que procuraría solucionarlo.

Poco sabía que no pensaría en Iqui en mucho tiempo.

–&–

Sin duda, uno de los días más felices de la vida de Mauricio fue cuando nació su hija. Itzel del Carmen Salais Nicté fue un bebé de talla pequeña pero vivaz, muy saludable; tanto él como Ixtab lo adoraron en cuanto posaron los ojos en su delicada figura. Era una niña a la que sus familiares no podían dejar de querer en cuanto la conocían, aunque algunas veces la miraran como esperando alguna rareza de su parte, quizá porque su madre era una Nicté. No había nada que Mauricio deseara en esos días, salvo el que él y su familia pudieran estar juntos por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Por desgracia, el día que su hija cumplió cuatro años también tuvo que ir hasta el HOGAZ a identificar el cadáver de su esposa.

El suceso aún no estaba del todo claro, solo que Ixtab María Nicté Itzá llegó al domicilio de Xóchitl Quezada Quetzalli justo cuando era allanado por lo que parecían ladrones _macehualtin._ En el enfrentamiento ella y la dueña de la casa se deshicieron de los intrusos, pero Ixtab quedó herida de gravedad y al llegar al HOGAZ, no había mucho que se pudiera hacer por ella. A decir verdad, Mauricio no tenía el menor interés de conocer de todos los escabrosos detalles, lo único que quería era despertar de lo que sin duda era una pesadilla, sobre todo porque no quería que su niña se quedara sin su madre. Pero al llegar al hospital con Itzel en brazos y hallarse a Xóchitl hecha un mar de lágrimas, supo que su deseo no sería cumplido.

¡Maldita sea! La única ocasión en que había olvidado ponerse la pulsera que le regalara Ixtab había sido cuando la necesitaba más. Desde ese día en adelante, jamás se la quitaría, ni aunque amenazaran con cortarle la mano para ello. No volvería a pasar por algo así. Sus amigos y su hija dependían de ello.

—¡Mau, lo siento, lo siento! —se disculpaba Xóchitl entrecortadamente —Pero ningún tlapiantin venía, no quería llamarlos, pero es que…

—No te preocupes, Xóchitl —pidió Mauricio con voz ausente —¿Y Tonatiuh?

—Con mis papás. ¿Por qué traes a Itzel?

—No quiso quedarse con mi papá. ¿Podrías cargarla mientras voy a…?

—Claro, claro.

Mauricio debió arrancarse a su hija, tan aferrada estaba la niña a él. Sin mirar atrás, el hombre se acercó al primer mostrador que encontró para dar su nombre y el motivo de su visita. No tardó en ser presentado a un sanador que lo llevó al depósito forense, lo cual acabó de destrozar el mundo que conocía, encarándolo con la más terrible de las pérdidas.

Su esposa, la última mujer de la que alguna vez pensó que se enamoraría, había muerto.

–&–

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando Mauricio abandonó la cama y fue a prepararse algo de beber, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. ¿Cómo iba a dormir si su mujer había muerto horas atrás? ¿Qué iba a decirle a Itzel cuando preguntara por ella? No tenía la menor idea.

En la cocina, agitó la varita con desgano, haciendo que se encendiera la cafetera que Ixtab se comprara de forma tan entusiasta cuando se mudaron a aquella casa, en una colonia macehualli donde, en teoría, debían usar magia lo menos posible. ¡Por el escudo de Tezcatlipoca! Todo le recordaba a su esposa, ¿cómo iba a vivir así?

Desde la entrada a la cocina alcanzaba a verse la sala, donde todo como de costumbre. Bueno, casi todo: Mauricio alcanzó a ver algo claro sobre la mesita de centro, por lo cual se acercó y lo tomó, descubriendo que era un sobre en cuyo anverso se leía su propio nombre. Intrigado, Mauricio lo abrió y sacó el contenido, el cual resultó ser una carta de puño y letra de su mujer.

 _Querido Mau:_

 _Si estás leyendo esto, es que he fallecido…_

Confuso, el hombre parpadeó a toda velocidad antes de releer esas primeras palabras. Sí, eran esas, no había duda. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo allí?

… _Lamento mucho comenzar así, pero es la verdad._

 _Escribo esto después de enterarme de los detalles de mi propio final, y desde ahora te digo que no es fácil. Te di a entender que ser una Nicté no era malo y de verdad lo creo, aunque en este momento, solo quiero maldecir mi herencia con toda el alma. Mi Legado ha tenido la grandiosa idea (nótese el sarcasmo) de mostrarme cómo moriré, y seguramente te estás preguntando por qué entonces, al leer estas líneas, estás llorando mi pérdida. La respuesta que te daré no es grata, pero es real: no puedo evitarlo. Es más, no debo evitarlo. Hay gente que depende de mi muerte, por más cruel que suene, por lo que debo aceptarlo. Acabaré aceptándolo para cuando suceda, o eso me digo una y otra vez para convencerme._

 _Lamento mucho, muchísimo, dejarlos a ti y a Itzel. Eres el mejor hombre del que pude haberme enamorado, me has dado felicidad y una niña preciosa, ¿de verdad crees que querría abandonarlos así? Itzel aún es tan pequeña, tan inocente… Además de que se quede sin mí, estoy poniendo sobre ella una carga muy pesada, pero también eso es necesario. Nunca dudes, Mau, que haría algo tan grande como esto sin pensar en Itzel. Es mi querida hija, ¿cómo crees que haría algo para hacerle daño? Y no, mi muerte no cuenta, no pongas esa cara…_

Mauricio no pudo sino sonreír ante eso último, contrastando con las lágrimas que le resbalaban por las mejillas.

 _Itzel será una muy buena bruja, y eso no lo digo porque lo sepa, porque todavía no lo sé. No, lo digo porque soy su madre, y solo por eso ya tengo la confianza suficiente como para asegurar que mi hija va a llegar muy lejos. Ya me hace feliz el simple hecho de que exista y me siento orgullosa con sus pequeños logros de niña, ¿qué será diferente cuando crezca? Estoy segura que nada, porque seguirás con ella por mucho tiempo más. Y no, eso tampoco lo sé, pero no necesito soñar con ello para enterarme. Te conozco, Mauricio Salais Naollín, no permitirás que nuestra hija tome el camino equivocado. Antes muerto._

 _No, mejor no mueras hasta dentro de muchos, muchos años. Educa a Itzel, sé el consuelo de Itzel, quédate al pendiente de Itzel hasta que encuentre a un buen hombre con quién estar, igual que me pasó a mí contigo. Cuida a Itzel todo lo que puedas cuando anuncie que nos dará nietos. Consiente a los hijos de Itzel por mí, ¿sí? Y cuando ya hayas vivido todo eso, entonces te espero. No tengo prisa._

 _Con todo mi amor,_

 _Ixtab._

Mauricio estuvo a punto de arrugar la carta al cerrar el puño, pero se dio cuenta a tiempo y la devolvió con cuidado a su sobre. Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera pensar en Ixtab sin sentir rabia contra el Legado de ella o dolor porque había perdido, pero eso no iba a inculcárselo a Itzel. Lo que le diría a la niña era que tenía por madre a una mujer excepcional, que hacía cuanto estuviera a su alcance para ayudar a los demás, y que nadie debía convencerla de lo contrario.

En pocas palabras, Mauricio se encargaría de que Itzel jamás dejara de amar a su madre, aunque ésta ya no estuviera allí.

* * *

(1) _La palabra_ Naollín _es una contracción de_ Nahui–Ollín _(_ Cuatro Movimiento _), signo del sol actual según la mitología azteca._

(2) _Un_ huipilli _(en español,_ huipil _) es una blusa o vestido adornados con motivos coloridos, usado por indígenas y mestizos de México y Centroamérica. En la península de Yucatán, se le llama_ hipil.

(3) Ixtab _era la diosa del suicidio en la mitología maya. También era la diosa de la horca, por lo que se le conocía como_ la de la cuerda.

(4) Xóchitl _es un nombre propio de origen náhuatl que significa_ flor.

(5) Iqui _es parte del nombre de_ Iqui Balam _(que quiere decir_ Jaguar de la Luna _o_ Jaguar Lunar _), personaje de la mitología maya. También se le conoce como_ Ik'i B'alam _,_ Iki Balam o Iquib Balam.

(6) _La palabra_ tlapixqui _es del náhuatl y significa_ policía.

(7) _El_ Calmécac _era la escuela de los hijos de la nobleza azteca._

(8) _El vocablo_ tlapiani _, de origen náhuatl, quiere decir_ guardián.

(9) Aztlán _es el mítico lugar del que provenían los ancestros de los_ aztecas _, el cual se cree fue una isla. También se ve escrito como_ Aztatlán _y quiere decir_ lugar entre las garzas _._

(10) Tonatiuh _es el_ dios del Sol _, el_ Quinto _según la mitología azteca, aquel con el signo_ Nahui-Ollin _(ver nota 1). También se le dio ese nombre a_ Pedro de Alvarado _, conquistador español, por su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules._

(11) _El nombre_ Itzel _es de origen maya y quiere decir_ lucero de la tarde _._

* * *

 _10 de mayo de 2015. 6:50 P. M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

 _Bienvenidos sean a mi homenaje a esas damas que nos han dado la vida. ¡Feliz día de las Madres! En México y otros países de Latinoamérica se celebra hoy, 10 de mayo, así que por eso me esmeré en sacar este One en esta fecha, aunque claro, me he puesto melodramática con él._

 _En la_ Saga HHP _de su servidora, se ha mencionado a los Nicté, mexicanos con raíces mayas de quienes hablé también en otro One,_ Nicancil Bej _. En honor a la fecha, tomé a una mujer de esa familia, Ixtab María Nicté Itzá, haciendo que fuera su esposo quien nos narrara cómo se conocieron, quiénes eran sus amigos y qué circunstancias rodearon su muerte. Lo sé, soy cruel, pero considerando que la muerte de Ixtab la solté en la mencionada saga allá por el año 2006 (curiosamente, el mismo año en que Ixtab murió), tengo el hecho más que asumido._

 _Por otro lado, quizá no se notó demasiado la magia mexicana, solo me esmeré en que Mauricio narrara bien los hechos que quería presentar sin alargar demasiado el asunto y además, que no se perdiera de vista algo fundamental: a Ixtab haciendo hasta lo indecible por su esposo y claro, por su hija. Yo pienso que a veces las madres hacen cosas que a simple vista parecen malas, pero que a la larga resultan lo mejor y eso hizo Ixtab, aunque le doliera. De hecho, una de las razones por las que le puse ese nombre a la mujer era por la forma en que murió._

 _En fin, siendo todo, me paso a retirar. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en otra ocasión._


End file.
